Brother and Stepsister
Brother and Stepsister DANF "Just shut up and stay out of my business!" Nik screamed at her stepbrother. He had just chased away Zim, the only person in this world who didn't hate her, at least, she hoped he didn't. "It was for your own good! Zim is evil! He cannot be trusted!" Dib yelled back. "That's it! I'm sick of you always getting in my way! So bring it! You're always arguing with me, so come on! You want a fight?! You got one!" Nik shouted, tackling Dib to the ground. Dib walked up the stairs later, covered in cuts, scratches, and bruises. His hair was bent out of shape, one of the lenses on his glasses was cracked, his jacket was torn in many places, he was bleeding everywhere, (at least it felt that way), and he had claw marks in places he didn't even like to think about. He opened the door, "You're a terrible person, Nik! You're cold, heartless and evil! I hate you!" With that said, Dib entered the room and slammed the door behind him. Later... Nik opened the door to Dib's room, light flooded in. "Nikki, I REALLY don't have time to be tortured right now, Ms. Bitters is expecting a thousand word essay on the history of history," Dib said, not looking away from his laptop screen. "It's NIK," she snapped. Dib cringed, but continued talking anyway, "I don't care, go away! I hate you, remember?" That hurt Nik, she knew everyone hated her, but she didn't want it to be that way, for once, she wanted to feel friendship and compassion, she wanted to feel cared for, and loved. She walked into the room, shut the door, and snatched Dib's laptop. "Hey! I need that! The essay isn't going to write itself!" Nik set the computer down and sat, "I...I need to tell you something..." she said, her voice shaking slightly. Dib sighed, "Go tell Gaz, Nikki..." Nik clenched her fists, "It NI-" she stopped, Dib looked afraid, so she unclenched her hands, and tried again in a gentler tone, "It's Nik..." Dib was confused, Nik was a short-tempered, frigtening, aggressive, and merciless young girl, like a bomb that could go off at any time. But right now, she was gentle, quiet, and...upset. "J-Just please...listen to me..." Dib felt...bad...he had never seen this side of Nik before, she was always so hateful, and ruthless, but now she seemed so...sad...he couldn't help but think, that this was his fault...in some way... "Um...yeah, sure thing, Nik..." he turned around and leaned forward, "What do you want?" She murmered something, he couldn't hear it. He stood and sat down next to his stepsister. "What?" She muttered something again. "Nik, you're my sister, maybe not my biological sister, but still my sister, and as much as you may dislike me, or vise versa, I'm always here for you, you can tell me anything." Nik snapped. She threw her arms around Dib,broke down, and cried. "Dib! I'm so alone! My mom was never home, and I was forced to talk with the people in my neighborhood if I wanted someone to talk to other than myself, but...Everyone hates me, they teased me, called me names, and psychologically hurt me! When my mom got married to your dad, I thought...maybe this could be a new beginning, maybe I could make some new friends...I wanted to be friends with you, Dib, I wanted to, so badly...B-But you hated me...Just like everyone else in this world..." Dib's eyes widened...He had just caused his own stepsister to break down, to lose her cool, to be sad, to...cry. All because he had said he hated her... "Nikki...Er...Nik-" "N-No...Call me Nikki...I like it when you call me that..." Nik said, still holding on to him tightly. "Okay, Nikki...I want you to know that no matter what I say or do, I will never hate you, I couldn't if I tried, because you're my sister, from the moment you joined the family, I cared about you, I never wanted anything to happen to you, Nikki, I loved you," he hugged her back tightly, "And I always will..." Nik sniffed, "Dib...It hurts...it hurts so bad..." "I know, Nikki, you're not alone...You'll never be alone...not ever again." Nik looked up at her stepbrother and smiled, "Thank you...thank you for understanding..." Dib hugged her once more, "Not a problem, my sister..." Nik sat up, "If you ever tell Gaz about this, you're dead..." Dib laughed, "I won't tell another living soul." "Or dead?" Dib gave her a questioning look. "Gaz told me you once managed to raise the dead..." Nik said. Dib shook his head, "You release the living dead one time..." he trailed off. Nik laughed, "Well, I better get going, Gaz, and I are having a Goo Piggy Combat Seven marathon, I can't miss it." She stood up and headed for the door. "Oh...Okay..." Dib said, rather sadly. Nik glanced back at him, Gaz wasn't like what she was about to do, but she didn't care, "You know..." she began. Dib perked up slightly. "You can come with me...You know...If you finish that history paper." Dib smiled, "I can take the wrath of Ms. Bitters." He stood up and walked over to Nik, "I can't take missing an opportunity to spend time with my two awesome sisters." Nik beamed, "Last one downstairs has to face off with Gaz first!" She yelled, taking off toward the stairs. "Hey! That's not fair! You got a head-start!" Dib shouted, taking off after her. Nik laughed, it really felt good to have someone who cared... Category:Stories Category:DANF Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia